


Belong With You

by batboybondage



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background reference of rape/non-con, M/M, Role Reversal, collared, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Dick is Jason’s omega… or rather, Jason is Dick’s Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The whole universe has consent issues as it’s an A/B/O universe. However Dick and Jason are of age and it’s consensual between them.

Dick was draped over Jason’s body, naked, as the Alpha went about his business on the computers. His heats always made him feel clingy and lonely.

“Do you need attention, Dick?” Jason said after an hour of silence. He looked down at his omega and stroked his chin. Dick shifted in his lap and leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder and nodded. Jason trailed his fingers down Dick’s firm core and sniffed, indulging in the heady scent that Dick produced. He reached up and briefly touched the collar that he had locked around the Omega’s neck when he had successfully stolen him away and claimed him.

“Poor boy,” Jason said with little sympathy. He reached behind and pressed down on Dick’s hole. Dick made a desperate sound, but didn’t say anything.

“You’re so bad,” Jason rolled his eyes, “You know you have to say please. We’ve been working on this, haven’t we?”

“Please Jason?” He said, “Fill me up… make me pregnant.”

Jason laughed, “That’s a good boy.”

He pushed his fingers in. Dick was already wet. He whimpered from touch, his whole body sensitive and straining from the heat. It took all of Jason’s self-control to not ravage the beautiful omega. He wanted to be slow and gentle. Dick came with him willingly, and even though Jason demanded a more… traditional lifestyle than Bruce had, he still loved Dick. Wanted Dick happy. Dick was happy when he was owned. Jason knew there was more to being owned than having a cock in your hole.

“You’re all wet, Dick. Do you want me inside you?”

“Please, yes,” Dick moaned. Jason slid his finger against Dick’s sweet spot, the omega shuddered.

“What are you?”

“Yours,” Dick answered. Jason maneuvered him so that Dick could slowly impale himself on Jason’s cock.

“Why are you mine?” It was a question he repeated a lot, to drive the point home again and again.

“Because if you hadn’t saved me I would have been sold,” Dick gasped out as he moved lower and lower on to Jason’s lap. “You gave me a choice.”

The story was that Damian Al Ghul, Bruce’s son by blood had taken a shining to Bruce’s omega. Because Bruce refused to attend to Dick in the traditional, ‘legal’ way, he made it a point that the omega should be taken from his Father’s custody and auctioned to the highest bidder, who would ‘care for him’ properly. The young man…teenager still, had planned to be that highest bidder. It became more complicated when Bruce disappeared. A legal battle ensued over who the omega would belong to. Custody would have gone to Alfred Pennyworth, a servile old beta who would never touch a hair on Dick’s head. It was decided custody would be taken by the state and the auction would go through as planned.

Red Hood followed the story in the paper. The day of the auction, he broke into the auction house. Dick was naked, in a cage, so different from the confident beauty Jason had watched and longed for as a teen. He had an auction number now. Jason smiled. He’d be lying if he said Dick, a thing, surrounded by other objects, paintings, art, the rare and beautiful didn’t make him a little bit hard, but that’s not what he wanted for the omega.  

They were rare now omegas, of those that presented few made it past their teen years because of the abuse and distress they suffered. The laws didn’t protect them as they claimed. Because omegas were a precious commodity they had to be under the ownership of an Alpha. They had to perform their primary function.

To become pregnant for their Alpha.

Alphas weren’t as rare as omegas, they were growing in the population, but Alphas couldn’t impregnate other Alphas or Betas. It had to be an omega and with less and less omegas presenting every year it was common now to get them young, train them, force them, kidnap them. Love was rarely involved, and when it was it was usually a forced false love, the omega brainwashed into being thankful for the rapist that owned them. The law was archaic. If you were strong enough to take an omega, the omega was yours. This law was what allowed grown men and woman to get away with barbaric acts against vulnerable people.

Jason approached the cage. Dick’s eyes were downcast. He had probably been ‘trained’ by the Beta’s of the auction house. They wouldn’t touch him sexually, only Alphas were allowed that honour, but Jason could see the bruises in spots that weren’t as noticeable.  

Dick moaned bringing Jason back to the present. He was completely inside Dick now. The omega squeezed and squirmed, making sure to please Jason as much as he was pleased himself. Dick was such a sexual being the fact that Bruce never touched him outside of the platonic was almost unbelievable if you didn’t know the man.

Jason gave Dick three choices. He could leave him to become someone’s… most likely Damian Wayne’s forced bride. Learn to worship the boy’s feet, be an object of pleasure, become pregnant with his pups, be the good little omega society wanted to break him into.

The next choice was that Jason could open the cage, let him go. It would be his own problems finding a safe haven, but he would be free to do as he pleased, if he could manage it. He was skilled, he knew people, Alfred would help him.

Or.

“You can come with me, with some conditions,” Jason smiled and Dick glared up at him. Jason couldn’t blame him, if he was an omega he wouldn’t trust an Alpha either. “You wear my collar, we live a traditional lifestyle, but I never ever force you. We live like a couple of Betas and if you want to leave, you can go. It’ll all be legal. If I can ‘claim’ you then you’re mine. The auction house, Damian, the won’t be able to do a thing. The truth is, I’ve loved you since the day Bruce introduced us, because you’re strong, because you don’t take society’s shit. Because I know as soon as they open the cage to parade you for the buyers you’re going to use that rope you smuggled to choke out the first handler and escape. Because you belong to no one, and I want to belong with you.”

Dick was riding him now, “Fuck me, fuck me,” He had gone from subservient and submissive to demanding. He set the pace now. There was no question who was in control.

Dick liked to be owned by Jason because he could free himself. That’s what Dick loved, that’s what he got off on. Dick wasn’t a thing. He wasn’t Jason’s.

Dick slammed down hard on Jason’s cock and Jason cried out meeting Dick half away. He watched as Dick took his collar off.

“You need it don’t you? You need to be inside me?” Dick grinned, “You need what I have.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jason chanted. Dick laughed. He stopped moving, squeezed hard, and Jason couldn’t cum and God, he wanted to cum.

“What are you?” Dick asked.

“Yours!” Jason shouted.

Dick brought the collar around Jason’s neck and snapped the warm metal in place.

“Why are you mine?”

“Because you gave me a choice,” Jason whimpered.

Dick snorted at Jason’s offer. He stood up in his cage and examined Jason.

“One,” he said, “You can leave me in the cage, I’ll be sold to Damian. I’m good, but he’ll know how to keep me his. He’ll probably break me. Two you can open the cage and I’ll escape. Three…” He trailed his eyes down Jason’s body, “I remember you. Fifteen years old, so desperate to touch me, but knowing better. Why didn’t you try then, Jason?”

Jason smirked, “Because you could kick my ass.”

“The real reason,” Dick’s tone brooked no argument. There wasn’t much time before his life was bartered away, but he was cool and collected and Jason was getting hot.

“Because I wanted **you** to touch **me**.”

Dick grinned. He reached through his bars and trailed his fingers down Jason’s jaw. He pulled Jason’s head closer to him, “A submissive little alpha, I could smell it on you, but I didn’t touch you because you were a boy, I didn’t want that from a boy.”

“I’m not a boy now.”

“I can see that.”

Dick kissed him hard. They both knew what they wanted.

“Please let me cum,” Jason begged, the collar was slightly too tight on his neck and everything was so hot. The smell, the taste, the touch of Dick filled every sense. His rut was exploding in him, but he couldn’t release until Dick let him.

“Go on, Little Wing,” Dick gasped, loosening, “Make me pregnant.” He ordered

Jason gave a yell of pleasure as his seed spilled into Dick.

“Thank you, thank you,” Jason whispered.

Dick kissed his forehead, “You’re welcome, pet.” Dick shifted to a more comfortable position idly flicking Jason’s nipple as he came down from his high. “I’m going to get cleaned up. When I’m ready I’m going to put a chastity device on you and then we’ll go out. People will be jealous of you with the omega on your arm, wishing it was them, not knowing you’re not allowed to fuck me unless you’re a very good boy the entire night. Not knowing that under your high shirt collar is the collar that I’m supposed to be wearing.” Dick took the key out of Jason’s pocket and locked the metal collar into place. Jason couldn’t remove it now. It was a bit too tight because it was made for Dick’s more slender neck, but Jason didn’t mind, he liked the tightness and the reminder of who he belonged to. Dick would wear a choker that would ensure no one bothered him, but it was easy to pull off, a piece of jewellery.

Dick pulled Jason into a searing kiss, “Clean yourself up before I come back. Be naked and ready for me. Pick out a remote control vibrator. I think I want to play with you, see if you can maintain your Alpha status while I turn you off and on.

Jason moaned and nodded. Dick stood, the picture of grace and beauty. Naked and fully in power.

Jason couldn’t be happier.  


End file.
